headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Ahk-Ton
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | aliases = | continuity = DC Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Egypt | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''The Brave and the Bold'' #57 | final appearance = | actor = }} Ahk-Ton is a fictional altered human featured in comic books published by DC Comics. He is traditionally seen as a foe of Metamorpho, and first appeared in ''The Brave and the Bold'' #57 in January, 1965. Biography Ahk-Ton was a priest who lived in Ancient Egypt during the reign of Ramses II circa 1279–1230 BCE (some sources put him at closer to 2000 BCE). An alchemist discovered a meteorite and used a fragment to fashion the Orb of Ra. He presented it to Ahk-Ton in the hopes that he would use it as a symbol of peace, but instead, he used it as a means to establish his power base. Ahk-Ton sent the Orb of Ra into the future, calculating for its return as a powerful weapon against the king. When Batman and the Outsiders arrived from the future, Ahk-Ton used the Orb to enslave Rex Mason, the current Metamorpho. Batman and the Outsiders 17 Once Metamorpho was freed, Ahk-ton was defeated and taken by Ramses, who intended to slay Ahk-Ton. Batman and the Outsiders 18 Ahk-ton soon resurfaced however. The radioactive properties from the meteor caused a transmutative effect on Ahk-Ton and he became the first Metamorpho. Driven mad and drunk with power, Ahk-Ton dominated Egypt with a literal iron fist. He ravaged the kingdom of Kahndaq, killing the family of Teth-Adam. JSA 43 Adam could not apprehend Ahk-Ton, so he entombed his family and returned to the court of Ramses. Abilities * Unique physiology: Ahk-Ton's body appears segmented, with each limb appearing to be made of a different substance. :* Elasticity: He can stretch, bounce, elongated and manipulate his body as if it were made of plastic. :* Molecular reconstruction: He can transmute his body to any of a wide variety of elemental compounds and form it to his will. He can alter the shapes and consistencies of these elements and combine them to form complex compounds. He can assume forms of gas, liquid or solid states. :* Metamorphosis: He can also shape parts and portions of his body instead of the whole. :* Enhanced durability: The nature of his body provides him with natural body armor offering damage resistance from blunt attacks and energy attacks. Notes & Trivia * * Although this character was originally introduced during DC's Earth-One era of publication, their existence following the events of the 1985–86 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths remains intact. However, some elements of the character's Pre-Crisis history may have been altered or removed for Post-Crisis New Earth continuity, and should be considered apocryphal. * Pre-Crisis sources indicate that Ahk-Ton was a priest, while ''Metamorpho'', Volume 2 #1 says that he was in fact the Pharaoh. Appearances * Brave and the Bold 57 * Batman and the Outsiders 17 * Batman and the Outsiders 18 * Metamorpho Vol 2 1 * JSA 42 * JSA 43 * JSA 44 External Links * References